Challenged Loves
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: I know I kind of gave up on this but my friend convinced me to continue writing it... So it turns out that she doesn't just go missing, she goes missing with Kakashi on Tsunade's orders. When she returns it's a blood bath, and two certain people show up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sakura

She walked in, well ran in. He stared, watching her chest rise and fall with every exausted breath she took. When she caught her breath she looked up and said "Sorry I'm late sensei. I am Sakura Haruno, the new transfer."

"Your excused then, for today. But if your late again you better have a pass." He said trying not to stare again.

_Is that silver hair? _She thought to herself. _Oh my gosh, it is! His hair is silver! This is going to be my new favorite class, I can tell already. Wait, he's staring at me. Why is he staring at me? Oh yeah, he said if I'm late again I better have a pass. Uhh, uhh, ANSWER HIM ALREADY!_ "Oh, uhh yes sir. I mean yes sensei. I mean, no wait, yes sensei." _I sound like a total spaz!_

"Take the seat next to Naruto." She turned around to see Naruto's face light up and wave his arms wildly making sure she didn't miss him. She sighed quietly, lowered her head and went to her new seat. She weaved her pencil around her fingers. _Ugh, does he ever actually teach anything? I've been here twenty-seven minutes and he hasn't said a word since I sat down._ So she took out her ipod and turned it up a little. She reached into her backpack and grabbed her favorite book. She look up and nearly jumped out of her seat. _There he is again, Kakashi Sensei. The hottest teacher ever!_ She pulled out her head phones.

"What did I do something wrong?" He held out his hand. _Oh he must want my ipod._ She held up her ipod as if to ask if that is what he wanted. He nodded and she set it in his hand. "Well what am I supposed to be doing then? You haven't spoken a word since I came into this class room."

"Ask Naruto, I think he was working with Sasuke but I think they can handle another person. Especially with as high intectualactivity as you." He responded plainly as he walked back to his desk. _Great I have to work with two nimrods._ Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the desk where Sakura and Naruto were at. _Don't tell me thats Sasuke? He is totally georgious!_

"Well what are we working on?" I asked.

"English." Naruto said full of excitment. _Why would you be excited about an english project. Its English for craps sake! _

"Okay, so what exactly are we working on? I am on a need to know basis here."

"Okay, jesus look here we are doing this report on the civil war. Happy now?" Sasuke yelled. Then the only time since he went back to his desk, Kakashi looked up from his _book_.

"Well um, yes I am thanks a bunch. I actually did a report on this back in my old school. We can use my -"

"God do you ever shut the hell up. I mean seriously."

She stands up and looses it. "Alright listen up, for your information I have bearly spoken since I got here and I was just trying to help you get an 'a'. Jack ass and I didn't do anything to you so why your getting all pissy with me is totally uncalled for. If your girlfriend or what ever dumped you, get over it and stop fucking yelling at me!" Kakashi looks at this all and smiles a little. "Ugh, people like you are the reason I'm here in the first place." They both get up and stomp to Kakashi's desk.

"I CAN'T WORK WITH THAT!" They say at the same time.

"Fine your both going to work on a seprate project. Sasuke civil war, Sakura you get the black plague. Can you both handle that?"

"Yes sensei." _Okay now thats getting a little creepy._ "At least I know I can handle it." She said with a smirk and headed back to her seat. _Paper, I need paper._ "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any paper?"

"Oh, umm yeah hold on." He hands her a few sheats.

"Thanks." She began writing almost instantly. _Title: The Black Plague. The Black Plague was a terrible incident. _About a half hour later or so she walked back up to him and said "Alright. I'm done. What now?"

"What? That fast? Its only been a half hour! I haven't even read two chapters of my book! Ugh fine give it to me." She hands him the papers and stands there while he quickly reads over it. "Well. Wow. Uh. Go back to your seat. Here's your ipod back don't disturb anyone else." She walks back to her seat and sees Sasuke look up at her and glare. She sticks her tongue out at him.

As she passes he whispers "Very child like."

"I like it that way." She sits down and props her feet up on the table and turns up her music again. 'I love you. I hate you. I cant live with out you. Always, always, always.' _Next song! _'Cut my life into peices. This is my last resort.' Sasuke comes up and pulls the head phones out of her ears.

"Turn it down. I dont want to hear the crap you listen to." _Ugh, this guy is really pissing me off. Totally hot on the out side but a major ass on the inside. Not even a good first impression, just jerkish from the start._ She turns it down a few notches and puts them back in her ears.

"Better?" She doesn't wait to hear the answer. 'Suffication, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.' _Next song! '_She said he's so sweet, I wanna lick the wrapper. Thats when she, she licked me like a lollipop. Like a lolipop'_ Next song! Jeeze I can't even make up my mind on what song I wanna listen to. _'Danny's twelve years old and tomorrow she'll be a whore because nobody ever told her its the wrong way.' _I think I'll stick with this one._

_Okay, now I'm just bored. We still have another three hours of school left. I have nothing to do, I read all my books that I brought with me and I don't know anyone to talk to. OH! Naruto I'll pass notes with him!_

_'hey um sorry if i'm buggin you i dont really have anyone to talk to.' _' are u kidding me? i dont mind talking to u, im just so bored and dont know what to put into this report.' _'Good because im really bored. Where are you at in your report? How much do you have done?' _'The title.' _'Somehow I knew that was going to come up.'_

She then gave him a whole bunch of information on the civil war and told him to put it in his own words. He only crossed out her name and put his in its place. Mr. Hatake wasn't to pleased with him pretty much stealing her work but he was over dealing with it so he gave him a 'c' He came back with a huge smile on his face and he was pretty much singing with joy. "Whats so awesome?"

"I got a 'C'!"

"Just a 'c' wow at my last school I got an 'a'."

The blonde in the back walked up to Sakura and said, "Listen pinky, no one cares about you or what happened at your old school! I am sick of hearing you voice just shut up okay? Oh, by the way, I'm Ino, Sasuke's girlfriend." _That explains it. _"If I ever catch you talking to him again I will kill you got it" _Yupp that most definatly explains it. She must annoy him so he gets in a pissy attitude which puts her in a pissy attitude._

"What ever bitch." _Oh, haha I really wanna laugh at the frown line in her forhead. Don't laugh just whatever you do don't laugh!_

"Oh my god! I'm going to kill you." Sakura stood up and looked at Ino like sure if you have the guts to touch me.

"Chick fight!" Kakashi looks up imediatly and just stares.

"Go ahead, Sakura. throw the first punch if you can." Sakura doubles up her fist and hits Ino in the nose. Blood is streaming down her lips, slowly dripping off her chin. "You hit me?"

"You said to." Ino gets more upset and tries to hit Sakura but she ducks. Sakura is sick of this already and getting bored with it and hits Ino across the jaw. Naruto backs away slowly and goes up to Kakashi's desk.

He whispers to him. "Sakura's boobs jiggle more than Ino's do."

"Wow Naruto. Alright I've got to stop this." He grabs the muffin off of his desk and walks over to them and stands in the middle. "Wanna muffin?"

"No sensei but I think this fight was over before it even started. Sorry Ino but I just kicked your ass." The bell rang and Sakura was the first out of the room. She walked to the place where she was currently staying and went to the bathroom to wash the blood off her hands. She decided she was going to take a shower before cooking her self dinner. Just as she was about to get out the door bell rang. "Coming! Hold on please!" She turns off the shower and wraps the nearest towel around her and walks out to the door. "Naruto? Why are you here? I'm not even dressed and my hair is all wet and and and and! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry uhh, I was uhh, wondering if you would uhh, go uhh I mean be my girlfriend?"

"Sure but can I get dressed please?"

"Oh sorry sure." She closes the door and runs to her room. After two minutes or so she runs back out to see if Naruto is still at the door. _Go figure. I knew he would be. _"Okay you can come in now." His face lit up and he walked through the door. She ushered him tword the couch. "Are you hungry? I've got ramen."

"I am always hungry for ramen!" _Smiles. Lots of smiles. Should I have said yes, or should I have said no? I don't want him to feel bad and face it, he is kinda cute. Okay decision was already made now cook ramen. _Naruto finished the last slurp of his food. "Wow I didn't know you could cook! That was really good thanks. So um, what now."

"I'm not really sure, it is getting kinda you should go home."

"I have nothing to do there, so can I just stay here for a bit. Maybe we could watch a movie or something just hang out. I really don't wanna leave."

"Alright just long enough to watch a movie. Then you gotta go okay?"

"Okay works for me." _Still smiling. What movies do I have? Oh I know a movie he's probably never seen! 8 mile!_

"Okay i got one. Have you seen the movie 8 mile?"

"Nope." _I wonder what he's thinking._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Naruto

_There she is. Sakura Haruno. My girlfriend! Sasuke is going to so jealous, finally I got the hot girl and he didn't! What the movies over already? _"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay Sakura. See you in class."

"Well if you want you can come by in the morning and we can go together."

"That would be great! I'll see you in the morning!" _Yes, I got her and you didn't what now Sasuke huh? Oh, I should probably get going then. _He turns around and walks out the door. _Three blocks to go and its getting dark. I hate walking alone in the dark. _He begins to run home. _Home, safe, warm. Soft, cozy, reliable bed. _Seconds after being in bed he was passed out. _Where is that stupid alarm clock? Must sleep more, so tired, wait, gotta go get Sakura!_ He got up and showered something he rarely does. Then went to get Sakura. She was already standing out the door by the time he got there. _Wow, fast person._

"Ready for school?" She asked. "I know I am. I wonder how much damage I did to that Ino chick's nose. Oh wait, that means I'll have to deal with Sasuke today as well. He is soo mean!" _I love her voice._

"Yeah I know. But at least you'll be on time today, ha-ha."

"Yeah I guess. But hey maybe today will be better then yesterday!"

"Heres hoping."

"Can hold your hand?"

"Uhh, sure. I guess."

"Can I call you babe? Can I hug you later or something? Can I kiss you?"

"Yes to all but the last one." _I can't wait till Sasuke see's this! He is going to be so jealous! Wait, I've got a really hot girl why am I thinking about making Sasuke jealous? Oh I know it's because he will be!_

They walked in silence the rest of the way to school. They received many dirty looks in the process, or at least Naruto did. _Their all just jealous._ He thought to him self. _Everyone is jealous, I wonder if Kakashi Sensei is going to be jealous too. Did anyone else notice him staring at Sakura's boobs in the fight? No I bet they were all to busy watching the fight and not the teacher. I think he's a pedophile. Now I don't really want to go to school._ Chills ran up his spine just thinking about it and he shivered. _Get rid of the nasty thoughts about that subject! Well I mean could Kakashi really be a pedophile? Aah stop thinking about it! Two blocks from school, which means two blocks from Mr. Pedophile. I said stop that! _ They walk into school hand-in-hand and Sasuke gawks. His jaw drops and Naruto smiles a smile that nearly reaches from ear to ear. Sakura tries to cover her eyes and just get to class.

"Hi, I'm Hinata. Who are you?"

"Oh this is Sakura, my girlfriend." Naruto spoke up sooner then Sakura managed. _Yes first time telling a person that. All though it is too bad it had to be Hinata. _

"Oh well, we should hang out sometime. I think we could be real good friends!" She smiled. Sakura smiled a little as well.

"I think that would be great. You name the time and I'll see what I can do, but it would be really fun to have another friend here."

"I saw you punch Ino a couple times. I never would have had the guts to do that. Especially knowing who her boyfriend is. Just between you and me, he kind of scares me." She whispered the last part.

"Well I don't think he would hit me but he is kind of scary looking." _They just laughed at how Sasuke looks, that's so awesome!_

"You must have a lot of guts pinky. First you punch me and then you insult my boyfriend. Listen I really don't like you, at all, so don't push it. I really want to hit you."

"Then why don't you? I really don't think it would be a fair fight but I'll give you a chance."

"Alright, right here, right now, let's go."

"Are you sure you can do this, or am I just going to end up kicking your ass again?"

"That's it." Ino swung her fist at Sakura. Sakura grabbed her fist twisted it and pinned her down to the ground.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sakura asked again.

"Get off me fat pig."

"Take it back!"

"Not until you get off me hoe!" Kakashi showed up then and pulled Sakura off of Ino.

"Enough you two. This is only your second day here Sakura and you've gotten into a fight on both days."

"Ino started it sensei!"

"No I didn't! Hinata saw everything she'll tell you that I didn't start it huh Hinata?"

"Sorry Ino but you did start the fight. Like you said I saw the whole thing. You threw the first punch and Sakura was just defending herself." Hinata said quietly.

"Thanks a lot Hinata, get me in trouble why don't you." Ino looked at her like she was disgusted.

"Alright, enough out of all of you. I'm done listening to you. Sakura this is your last warning one more fight and you're suspended, Ino same goes for you too. Now get into class."

They walked into the class room and sat down in silence. Sasuke looked at Ino then back at Sakura. _He looks jealous! Did I go out with Sakura just to make him jealous? That sounds really wrong, I'm not gay! Well, at least I don't think I am. He's always gotten everything better than me. He gets more attention from the girls and better treatment from the teacher. Am I having second thoughts about dating Sakura? Maybe I made a mistake in asking her out, maybe I just did that to make everyone else mad or jealous. I can't be having second thought. Well maybe I can, and I am, I don't think it was such a good idea, but at the same time I think it was an awesome idea. Maybe I should brake up with her but I don't want to make her mad or sad. I'm going to do it, I'm going to brake up with her, today at lunch, or maybe before lunch._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sakura

_My second fight and it's only the second day. Way to go Sakura almost get kicked out of here in the first week. Sasuke is staring at me, I really do not like this. Oh look he's gonna teach today. I wonder what his abs look like, and under that mask. I bet he kisses good. He could probably make a girl, stop with the naughty thought about the teacher. He's like 15 years older than you Sakura stop! No naughty images either! _

"Hey Sakura want to sit with me today?" Hinata asked.

"I would love to where do you sit at?"

"Just follow me." Hinata smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand. They went to Hinata's table which is behind Sasuke. _Is she setting me up or something? No I don't think Hinata would do that._ "I'm sorry I just don't like sitting alone behind him. It scares me, I'm always thinking he is going to turn around and murder me." She whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Me to a little, but I don't think he will. Lets just hope he don't okay?"

Just then Sasuke turned around and asked, "Are you dating Naruto?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I think so, but I don't really think he wants to date me."

"Yeah I can tell. Sorry about Ino, she gets on my nerves and I can tell she gets on yours too. I didn't mean to look all mad or anything really I didn't I just don't like dating her but she won't stop asking me out so I finally just said yes to get her out of my hair for a little while. But don't tell anyone about this okay? Oh and Hinata sorry for 'scaring' you I really don't mean to" _Holy shit did he really just say all that?_ He turned back around looking all mad to keep up the act.

"Oh, my, god! Did he really just say that stuff?" Hinata looked as surprised as Sakura felt.

"I think he did. Whoa, but remember we gotta keep up the act, like none of this ever happened." Sakura laughed a little and winked at Hinata in a joking way. It made Hinata smiled, Sakura smiled too.

Then Kakashi looked up and asked, "Is something funny girls?"

"No sir, I mean sensei." Sakura answered and Hinata silenced immediately.

"Good then shut up and pay attention." _Wow he can be mean. _Sakura watched the clock as time slowly dragged on. _Tick tock tick tock. ITS SO BORING IN HERE! Oh hey lunch bell._

"Hey Sakura we gotta talk." Naruto said. _He looks so sad. OH, I know what this is about._ "I don't think we should date anymore." _Yes, I was right._

"Okay, I'm okay with it if you are." _Typical break up, the guy pretends he doesn't care. The girl acts all depressed and sad, but inside the guys is dying and the girl is laughing. I'm not laughing but I can tell Naruto wants to cry. I wonder what influenced his decision._ _I feel bad for all of this. Maybe Ino influenced it, but why would she do such a thing? Maybe Sasuke did, but why would he do that, I don't really think he would have a reason to this. I really this maybe someone else did it._ He walked away in silence. Sakura turned to Hinata. "Can I sit with you please?"

"Yeah, what was that about?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, we just broke up." She said with no hint of sorrow in her voice. Her mind continued to race with things. She didn't care about the break up so much; all she really cared about was what made him decide this. _I still wonder what made him do his._ "How's your day going?"

"I still cant believe Sasuke said all that stuff." Hinata said with a smile.

"I know me either! That was actually really cool. Oh look here they come now." Ino and Sasuke walked hand-in-hand to where Sakura and Hinata were sitting.

"Oh, hi there. You know your sitting at our table right?"

"I don't see your name on it." Hinata piped up. They saw a hint of a smile on Sasuke's face.

"Move." Ino said plainly.

"No, I don't want to sit here anyway Ino. We can just sit somewhere else." Sasuke said.

"Fine, but only because I don't wanna deal with these losers." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away slowly. "Why are you walking so slow? Come on I don't wanna spend anymore time here, now!" _Wow, pushy! He stopped, and he's walking back to us? _Ino's jaw dropped as he sat down next to Sakura. "If you stay there it's so over!"

He almost got up but looked at Ino and smiled. "Bye, Ino. I'm sure you'll find someone else. I hear Naruto is single." He said with a laugh. Sakura couldn't help but laugh with him. Ino stomped away angrily, but she still went and sat by Naruto. Then to everyone's surprise he was the one who got up and walked away. _Poor Ino, I kind of feel bad now._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ino

_Ugh! I can't believe that she did that! I hate her so much! _A tear streamed down Ino's cheek. Her hand automatically rose to her cheek and whipped away the tear. _Be strong and don't let them see you cry. Oh, why would Sasuke do this to me? I mean me especially! What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? I mean I loved him, or at least I told him I did. I'm a nice person, what does the new girl have that I don't? A big forehead or even pink hair I can die my hair pink or pull it back. She's not that much tougher than me. Am I right? _Ino grabs her tray and dumps the food out of it and goes into the bathroom. _I can't let anyone see me cry!_ She sat in one of the stalls and cried till she heard someone walk in. "Go away!" She demanded.

"Not until you tell me why you're crying." It was Sakura. _Why does it have to be Sakura?_

"Leave me alone! I hate you; I don't want to talk to you! Please go away!" _Did I just say please?_

"I can't Ino. I made you cry and I want you to stop."

"You said it your self; you made me cry. Now, if you want me to stop, leave." Ino heard foot steps leaving the bath room.

"But just thought you should know that class is going to start in a couple minutes so you should probably fix you make up if you don't want anyone to know you were crying."

That wasn't Sakura's voice she heard, it was Hinata. _Was everyone listening when she said that? Did she mean to say it loud enough so the whole cafeteria heard? Oh, no I bet she did that just so everyone could hear. I am not going to the last half of class. I wonder how I could sneak out of here with out Sensei knowing. Never mind I will just avoid everyone, but I guess I should fix my make up. _She stepped out of the stall and got her stuff out of her bag. She whipped her face before putting new make up on. Black eye liner and mascara smeared on the paper towel. She grabbed her cover up first. Rushed through putting that on and only put on mascara and forgot about the eye liner.

_Oh well if no one notices then no one can care; right? _She fixed her bangs to cover up her eyes. "Perfect. Or at least it will do for the rest of the day." She ran to class and just barely made it to class before the bell rang. She had forgotten that Sakura had sat with Hinata today; they sat in the seat behind Sasuke and the seat in front of Ino.

"Just in time Ino. Alright everyone get out textbooks, uhm, let's go with the Math textbook first." She looked around everyone was just staring at her in astonishment. "Now!" _Whoa, Sensei just yelled!_ She reached in her bag and grabbed the heaviest book in there. "Page, 173, yeah that will work. Do all the questions on that page or read what ever it has to say. Sakura, when you're done wait at least fifteen minutes before you come up to me."

_Go figure, Sakura miss perfect. She completes all her assignments with-in five minutes, no matter what it is, she get an 'a' on everything. The new teachers pet, wonder why he likes her so much._ "Speaking of which Sakura I need to see you after class." _Looks like I'm listening in on that talk also._ Sasuke reached behind him with a folded paper. _Oh, my, gosh, no they can't be passing notes. He didn't pass notes with me even when we were dating and they aren't dating I know that. Sakura is dating Naruto._ She thought about the conversation the three of them held at lunch. _"I heard Naruto is single." She must have dumped him to go out with Sasuke!_ Naruto looked at Ino with a curious look; she had forgotten that he sat in the row across from her. She tore a piece of paper from her notebook.

_Did you get dumped by Sakura?_ She passed it to Naruto while Kakashi Sensei wasn't looking. "No I dumped her." _Oh well why?_ "Because I think I like someone else."_ WHO? _"I think Sasuke" _No way you're gay? _"I think I am, it's sad to say but I think I'm gay, " _Oh, wow that hurts… _ "Please don't tell anyone about it!" _Secret safe wit me, _^-^

She tapped her fingernails on the table. _Wow Naruto is gay? Hmm, he and Lee would make a great couple. Ha-ha I think Lee has it goin on for Gai Sensei! _She went through thoughts of who Naruto would go good with and then Kakashi and Sakura popped into her head.

_What if they're secretly together? Now I've really got to listen to that talk. That's totally illegal! Then that means if she's with teach then she can't be with Sasuke unless she's a two-timer. That doesn't sound like miss perfect. I have got to get my hands on that note. _(Jealous type I'm going to go with that explanation.) Ino went through all these plans on how to get that note but everyone seemed either to complicated or just not good enough. She looked at the note that she and Naruto passed earlier. _I still can't believe he's gay!_ I should have saw this coming from the beginning though. _Are Sakura and Sasuke still passing notes? Yes, they are!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sakura

She sat waiting for Sasuke to pass back the note they'd been passing for the past half hour or so. When he reached his hand back there was a little piece of paper tucked in between his fingers. She unfolded it and read it to herself. _'Will you go out with me?' _That was all he wrote on this one. Her reply was short. '_Yes_'

Ino glared at her for moments at a time. Sakura could tell because it felt like someone was burning a hole in the back of her head and every time Ino blinked the pain was gone, even if only for a second. She turned around and saw Ino give her the meanest look she had ever received in her life. _Why is she staring at me. What did I do? She can't know that I'm going out with Sasuke._ _Unless that girl has some weird intuition thing. But that stands next to impossible. Speaking of impossible what could Sensei possibly want? I mean I didn't do anything bad. Maybe that's what he wants to talk about._ Her face brightened and she continued to work on her newest assignments.

Once she had finished all her assignments she sat there and waited patiently until someone else turned in there's before she turned in hers. She walked up right after the person sat down. Everyone seemed so interested in the way she walked because when ever she turned around she saw several different people staring at her. She gave Kakashi Sensei her papers and quickly sat down so she didn't have to check and see if people were staring at her still.

But she did check one last time. _I hate being stared at and almost everyone in this class room is staring at me. Don't they know that staring is rude? Even Sensei is staring._ She sinks lower into her seat. _What to do now. _She looks over and notices Naruto staring at Sasuke. _What is up with Naruto? Why is he staring at Sasuke? Jeeze I hope I don't get into another fight today._ She thought as Ino walked past her.

Ino walked past again. "I will kill you." _What the hell did I do? I mean seriously she can't possibly know about me and Sasuke we've been together for a mere fifteen minutes. How on earth could she know that already? _The bell for lunch and she rushed out of the room. She ran into Ino on the way.

"Oh, shit." She murmurered under her breath. Ino backed her into a corner and Sakura's eyes widened when she saw everyone else who Ino had brought with her this time. _I'm gonna die. I'm really gonna die. Oh, my, god, I am dead._ Ino and her 'group' stepped closer to her, she sunk down more and more into the corner. Ino's blond ponytail whipped in the wind when the door opened. Hinata walked over then.

"What do you guys think you're doing? She didn't do anything to you. Leave her alone seriously!" Hinata yelled. _Whoa. I can't believe I just heard Hinata yell. But that's totally besides the point I am going to die. Or at least get my ass kicked. _With the first swing Sakura ducked and got the red headed girl in the nose. The brown headed girl took her swing and hit the locker as Sakura dodged it. She was even more surprised as ever. Ino threw a swing at the same time the other blond girl did. She got hit in the nose and lip. Tears swelled her eyes and she refused to blink.

Her charm bracelet jingled with her next move. She swung at the newest blond. Barely missed. _I missed! I can't believe I missed._ For the first time Ino got a good swing at her and knocked her to the ground. Her hair flew in front of her face and she fell. She closed her eyes and put her hands together and prayed. _Dear Lord, please don't let me fail. I've never failed at anything in my life I don't want to fail now to a person like Ino._ Then someone caught her from her fall. She thought it was Sasuke but when she looked up it was Kakashi.

She looked around as she stood up to see if Hinata was anywhere in view. She had taken on a few other girls. The other girls were holding various parts of their body while Hinata was standing in a fighting stance. She turned to Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, did you do that to them?"

"Well you did the most of it I just finished them off one by one. Kakashi Sensei I only wish you had showed up maybe ten minutes sooner."

"Yeah Sensei then you could have seen me hit Sakura in the nose."

"Detention Ino. I told you that you had your last warning. I know that Sakura is smarter than to pick a fight with eight other girls. You on the other hand you pick a fight with someone who had very little chance to stand up to all of you." Kakashi said plainly, like he said everything else. _He contains no emotion I swear. There is never any emotion in his voice._

"Thank you Sensei." Sakura had said to him.

"Teachers fucking pet. Of course he'll do anything for you." Ino had said on her way out.

"Did she really just say that? I can't believe that girl ugh she pisses me off so bad!" Hinata had talked more today then Sakura had ever heard. _I can't believe Hinata is talking so much!_

"I really think she did say that. I'm just glad Sensei was escorting them. But you should go get something to eat. I have to go wash up."

"I'll get your food and take it back to class for you okay?"

"No thanks I'll just pig out when I get home. Just kidding but I'll eat when I get home though."

"Okay. When you're done in the bath room I have a few questions okay?"

"Uhh, sure." Sakura walked off in the opposite direction as Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hinata

Hinata walked to the cafeteria to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting where she and Sakura usually sat.

"Where is Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Ino and her got in a fight. So Kakashi took Ino to detention with Tsunade and Sakura went to wash the blood off her."

"Wait you're saying that Ino actually got to beat up Sakura?"

"No Ino had like seven other girls with her and they all did the hard work Ino got in a couple good swings after Sakura was lying on the ground in pain."

"I feel bad for Ino." Naruto said. When he got the looks he got form Hinata and Sasuke and a few others sitting at the same table he added. "Only because she had to deal with the pain from Tsunade."

"I'm glad. She deserves it. Before Sakura went down though her and I took down a couple of the other chicks." Hinata said as she sat down with her tray of food.

"Whoa, wait you fought too? Dang it, I'm sorry I missed it. I really wished I hadn't. I would have loved to see you kick some ass Hinata." Lee but in.

"Yeah me too!" Chouji added.

"No you guys really didn't want to be there. I think there's still a puddle of mixed blood staining the carpet as we speak." Hinata said. "Plus I think Sakura would have been at least a little embarrassed. But you never know with a crowd she might have been able to take them all because they would have been to busy showing off for Naruto and Sasuke. That was their whole reason for kicking her ass I hope you know this."

"Yeah I know. It sucks being one of the hottest guys in school." Naruto said pleased with him-self.

"They said that they we're doing this because Sakura has the hottest guy in school and made the other one go gay for the hottest guy in school. You're not gay right Naruto?"

"Ewe no. Why would I be gay? That's so gross plus I like a girl not a guy." He said trying to defend his pride and convince them that he wasn't gay.

"Really who?"

"Oh, um, I don't think you know her."

"Naruto I know every single girl in this entire school. Who is she?" Sasuke asked. The first thing he'd said since he asked where Sakura was.

"Well I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else." He took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down a name that Hinata couldn't quite see. She saw a T and that was is. She couldn't see if it was a lower case or a capital T.

"You like her?" Sasuke said making no gesture's to who it was.

"Yeah." Naruto said looking a little ashamed. _I hope he is talking about me. I really do._ The bell rang just then and they all got up and dumped their trays and walked back to class. She waited for Sasuke.

"So will you please tell me who Naruto likes. Please?" She practically begged.

"I'm sworn to secrecy. Ha! Just kidding just don't tell him I told you but it's Tenten." He said with a laugh. Her expression went form excited and anxious to disappointed and sad. She walked over to Sakura.

"What's wrong Hinata?" She asked.

"I like Naruto and he likes Tenten. Everyone likes her!" She leaned on Sakura's shoulder and she heard Sakura say something to Sasuke.

"Tell Kakashi Sensei we'll be in but we'll be late. No note." Sakura grabbed Hinata and tugged her into the bathroom. "How come you never told him that you liked him?"

"I don't like him I love him. I've loved him since we were very little like five." She cried more into Sakura.

"Why didn't you just tell him. I'm sure his feelings would have changed if you told him." She tried to reassure Hinata. "You should tell him. Maybe he feels the same way about you. But Hinata you'll never know if he likes you or not. Wait did you ask him or Sasuke?"

"Sasuke why?"

"That baka I can't believe he would do something like that!"

"What did he do Sakura?" Hinata asked between sniffles.

"He told me that in one of the notes we were passing in the first part of the day, that if someone told him a secret and someone else asked what that person had told him then he would tell them the exact opposite. Since you and Tenten are exact opposites then he was telling you that he like Tenten when he was really telling you that he liked you. I am going to yell at him for making you cry like this." She continued. "I'm sorry Hinata. But if you want me to I can see if Naruto really does like you and then I can have him ask you out or something."

Just then Tsunade walked in. "Why are you two girls still in here and not in class? Kakashi sent someone to tell me that you two weren't in class? If you have a reasonable excuse then I will write you a pass for when you get back to class but if not then you will have to suffer the consequences."

Sakura explained why they were in the bathroom and not in class Tsunade gave a little smirk. "Alright good enough. I want you both back in class in ten minutes understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Tsunade walked out and Hinata thought about the questions she was going to ask. "So can I still ask those questions?"

"Yes, sure."

"Why don't you ever talk about your family?"

"Well I'm an only child, if that's what you mean."

"No like you never talk about anyone in your family. Like what about your parents or grandparents or aunts and uncles?"

"Well my mother and father were only children as well. My grandparents died when I was three. My parents got in a car accident and I was the only survivor. I've been living on my own ever since."

"That's terrible. So you have your own house and everything? What if you can't pay the bills or something happens?"

"Well, yes I have my own house. If something happens that is why I have Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei's numbers saved in my phone. Tsunade is helping me with my living expenses and Kakashi Sensei's helping me by making sure that I have food."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sakura

"So you mean that Kakashi Sensei and Tsunade Sensei know what is going on with you?"

"Yes, that's what I mean."

"So why did Kakashi Sensei act like he didn't know anything about you?"

"Because that's how Tsunade told him to act. Instead of acting like my provider he is supposed to be just my Sensei. Or at least that's what everyone else is supposed to think. But now the secrets out and you know everything about me. I can trust you with this information correct?"

"Of course. You're my best friend Sakura."

"Good. I don't know what I would do if everyone found out what is going on with me." She said as she stood up. She grabbed Hinata's hand and she stood up as well. "I think we exceeded our time limit."

"Yeah, me too. We should probably get going before Tsunade Sensei comes back. She scares me."

"You don't have to see her everyday. Including weekends. Yeah, she comes to check on me everyday before dinner. Kakashi Sensei as well. He always brings over more food. My fridge and cabinets are stocked so full that I can't fit anything else in them. I've even tried to tell him to stop bringing them for a while. I think I need someone to help me finish some of this food. I could invite you and Naruto over for dinner tomorrow and you can spent the night."

"My mom will want to meet your parents first."

"Then she can meet Tsunade. She's like my mom, or Kakashi."

"Yeah, that could work. I think she should meet Tsunade because she's heard of Kakashi and she doesn't like the thought of him much. The mask he wears all the time creeps her out."

"Yeah it would probably be best if she meets Tsunade."

"Then it's settled. You should probably invite Sasuke to so he doesn't feel left out."

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea. So when we get back into class I'll give you my address. Here go give this to Kakashi. I have to go talk to Tsunade tell him that. He'll understand why." She said as she handed Hinata the pass and walked towards Tsunade's office. _I wonder what Tsunade will think when I ask her to pretend to be my mom._

"Tsunade may I speak with you please." The other students in the office looked at her in disgust when she just said Tsunade instead of Tsunade Sensei.

"Yes Sakura-Chan you may." She said as she walked towards Sakura. They stepped out into the hall way.

"I know this is going to sound really odd. But tonight I want Hinata to stay with me at the house and she said that her mom will want to meet my mom. Well since I don't have a mom I was wondering if you could pretend to be my mom or at least say you are so she can stay with me. That would be okay right? Oh and well since Kakashi keeps bringing me a surplus of food I was going to have Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke over for dinner. I'm hoping that having Naruto over for dinner will help clear some of the excess food out." She inhaled a deep breath and waited for Tsunade to answer.

"I guess I can do that. If you promise to behave you're selves and no boys are staying the night."

"Yes ma'am. I just don't want to stay at home alone this weekend. I promise that I will do my best in school and out!" She said as she gave Tsunade a hug and turned around to see Gaara turn around the corner. "I should probably get to class now. Can I have a pass so I don't get sent back here?"

"Yes come inside and get one." Tsunade said noticing that Sakura had watched Gaara quickly turn the corner like he had walked in on something he wasn't supposed to. _Once I grab the note I'm going to find out what exactly he saw. I can't have __anyone but Hinata knowing that I don't have any parent. Then everyone would know, and if everyone knows then I'm done for. I can't have people knowing any of this. Where did he go?_ She grabbed the note, " Thank you Tsunade Sensei." She said and walked out. She found Gaara at the water fountain and walked up to him. "What did you see over there when you left so quickly. I know you saw something. I need to know exactly what you seen and heard, now!" She demanded.

"I saw and heard everything. I know now that you don't have any parents and Tsunade is providing you your own house. And that Kakashi is providing you're food. You want Tsunade to pretend to be your mom so you can have Hinata stay the weekend with you because you don't like being in the house alone and you plan on inviting Sasuke and Naruto over for dinner because you have to much food." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Your memory is so unnatural. Don't tell anyone about this." She said with an angry, threatening expression.

He put his hands up in the air and looked to the right. "No worry's I wont tell. As long as you get Hinata to go out with me."

"Whoa. Wait. You like Hinata?"

"Yes, who wouldn't?"

"I'm going to say Naruto but I'm not sure about that yet. I planned on figuring this out tonight. Alright show up tonight at this address and I'll get Hinata to see if she'll go out with you." She pulled a pen from her back pocket and wrote down her address on his hand.

"Really I don't think Naruto would like it so much if I showed up." He said.

"Well it's my house. I invite who I want to invite so..." She trailed off as they walked back to class. "There are no guarantees that Hinata will say yes but I'll try. Just don't tell anyone what you saw." She said as she looked ahead at the end of the hall.

"Why don't you want anyone to know that you have no parents? It's not such a bad thing I don't have any either you could say." They walked into class and everyone looked up as she and Gaara took their seats.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hinata

Sakura sat down and looked at Hinata who was staring at the note in her hand. "Oh, right. Sorry Sensei. Tsunade Sensei wrote me a note for staying with her for so long."

"Your excussed. I'm glad to see that you remembered my last warning." He never looked up from his book but pointed at the new assignments on the board. Gaara glanced at them then started to work. Sakura sat back down next to Hinata. Hinata gave her a few pieces of paper. She knew that she only needed one for the assignments. The other one was for her to pass a note on. She tore off a little piece and handed it to Hinata. It was only her address. She quickly told her that Gaara was going to join them for dinner. Hinata asked why and Sakura said that he liked her and wanted Sakura to ask her if she would go out with him. She watched Hinata's face drop. She laughed a little but didn't laugh loud enough so that anyone would notice. Hinata scribbled some words on the piece of paper, when Sakura got it back it said; Whoa, didn't see that coming at all. She wrote back, so do you like him and want to go out with him?

Hinata got the paper back from her and quickly wrote back; yes but I don't want to ask him out I want him to ask me out. She wrote down that she would tell Gaara that and then they would see where things go. Hinata smile and Sakura finished her work in the littlest amount of time. She rushed up to Kakashi Sensei's desk and set the paper on it and walked back to her table. She watched and waited for others to turn in there papers. Gaara was the first one to turn his in after Sakura. Then he walked past Sakura and she handed him a folded piece of paper. Sasuke was next and he just turned it in and sat right back down. Lee was next and then Chouji and Neji and then Hinata turned hers in and walked past Gaara and retrieved the paper from him and gave it back to Sakura with out even thinking about it.

Sakura opened it and scribbled something Hinata couldn't quite make out. _Is Gaara really going to ask me out? I always thought he didn't like me! But he really has liked me? For how long?_ The last school bell rang and Hinata walked out with Sakura. They ran into Kakashi Sensei.

"Kakashi." Said Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can you cut down on bringing me the food please?" She said with a smile. Kakashi shot her a look that could kill. "Oh, no worries we can trust her."

"Sure. Sakura we can't trust anyone. I don't believe that you told her the whole truth. So I'll be careful of what I say. We can not trust anyone. The only people you can trust are Tsunade and my self. We have to keep you safe and you know why." Hinata gave them both a confused look. "Sakura you have got to be careful of what you tell people and who you tell." Sakura walked away from him and grabbed Hinata's hand walked away.

"Don't pay attention to him. He is telling the truth in all of it it's just somethings I can't tell you and others you won't understand. I gave you the most of it in the bathroom earlier but I can't tell you everything or I would." She said as she let go of her hand they walked to Hinata's house.

"Okay, I won't pay attention. But look there's my mom we can ask her now and then she can meet Tsunade as your mom and not just the school principal or detention Sensei." They walked up to her mom and she gave her a hug. "Hey mom. You've met Sakura before. Well she wants me to stay at her house. You can meet her mom. Well you already have met her mom."

"Oh, really? Well then if I meet her mom and think everything is okay for you to stay then you can. But just who is your mom Sakura I never heard you mention her before."

"Oh, my mom is Tsunade Sensei. You've probably met her but not as my mom."

"Oh, Tsunade never mentioned she has a daughter. Well then again we've only met when it had something to do with Hinata."

"Yeah, she like to keep her business strictly business."

"I see well Hinata you might as well get your stuff packed I'll drop you two off." Hinata saw Sakura pull out her phone and text someone she was sure it was Tsunade but she wasn't sure.

Sakura whispered, "Tsunade is at the house waiting for us. So I will tell Sasuke and Naruto that they can come over at seven but no earlier. I already told Gaara no earlier that seven thirty. Just to be safe." Hinata nodded and took off into her room and packed her bag.

When Hinata walked back out side her mom asked, "So where do you and Tsunade live Sakura?"

"Oh, umm go up to the first stop light make a right and go down three blocks and make a left its the small green house."

"I didn't know you guys lived so close Sakura."

They arived in a little over ten minutes. Tsunade had the door opened and her and Kakashi walked outside. _Oh, no I thought we agreed that he wouldn't be here? My mom will never let me stay now. _"Well I'll be leaving now." He said as they walked up. _Good so he is leaving and not saying he's here as her dad. I don't think that he would say he was her dad anyway._

"Oh, I didn't know that Kakashi knew where you lived also, does he come here often?"

"Uh, no he doesn't look here's my mom."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sakura

Tsunade stepped through the door and Hinata's mom smiled as she did. She and Tsunade talked a little and Hinata's mom gave her daughter a hug and kiss as she left. Tsunade made sure everything was alright and left a few short minutes before Naruto and Sasuke walked up. They hadn't even gotten in the door before they said hello.

"Well hey. Just let me show Hinata where to put her stuff and then I'll get dinner started." Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand again and they rushed up the stairs. They stepped into Sakura's bedroom and Hinata eyed the second bedroom across the hall way.

"Who stays in there?"

"Well sometimes Tsunade does and others Kakashi does. But most of the time it's unoccupied." She said aimlessly as she took Hinata's bag and set it on the bed. They rushed back down stairs and saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the couch. Hinata was the first to say something.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Hinata." Sasuke said. Naruto waited for something but she wasn't sure what. _Why does he look so I don't know expecting?_ She looked at him and Sasuke then looked at the kitchen.

"I'll go cook dinner. What does everyone want?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

"It doesn't matter to me." Sasuke said.

"Ramen is fine with me." Hinata said.

"We should probably wait for our other guest to show up and find out what he wants for dinner." Sakura said.

"Who is the other guest?" Naruto said standing up.

"Oh, just someone who likes Hinata." Sakura accidentally said the last part.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Hey no yelling in my house. Got it?"

"Yes Sakura. So wait where are your parents?"

Sakura went mind blank and Hinata filled in the blank for her knowing she was going to cry for a moment.

"Oh, they went on vacation for a while. She is here just to make sure the house is kept to." _Thank goodness for Hinata. What would I do with out her. Oh, never have this dinner that's for sure. But I don't mind, getting rid of this excess food is my top priority. Who knows how long I'll be able to stay here before leaving again. But this time Kakashi and Tsunade will have to come with me or will they leave me on my own? _There were a few quick raps on the door and she knew it was Gaara.

She rushed to the door before anyone else could get to it. She opened it and he was standing at the bottom step. "Well don't just stand there come on in." Naruto's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and Sasuke glared at him like he was going to kill him. "Hey no fighting I swear I will kick you both out of here right now if that's going to happen."

They all stopped and sat down. Gaara continued to stand there while she rushed to the kitchen. "Wait I forgot to ask. Gaara what do you want for dinner?"

"Uhm, what ever the others want is fine with me." He said while Naruto jumped up and yelled in joy. He fell to his knees suddenly and then they all saw Hinata standing behind him with a pissed off look on her face.

"I don't want Sakura to get mad from you yelling! Got it?" She said as she pulled him to his feet. Gaara smiled at the sight and Sasuke covered his eyes and sank deeper into the couch.

"Okay dinner is cooking. What does everyone want to watch. We all have to agree. I want no fighting still."

Gaara looked at Sakura as if to ask 'When can I ask Hinata out?' She mouthed the word dinner at him. Sasuke caught on quickly and walked up to Sakura and whispered into her ear.

"So Gaara likes Hinata and is going to ask her out at dinner? I get it. Bravo Sakura you just started a war." She pulled him into the kitchen.

"What do you mean I just started a war?"

"Well Naruto was planning on asking Hinata out tonight. That's what we were talking about on the way here."

"Oh, shit. What have I gotten my self into?"

"I'll just tell Naruto to ask Tenten out. Earlier he said that he liked her, well he said this at lunch. So I'll call Tenten and ask her out for Naruto..." He trailed off as he pulled out his phone.

"Wait you have Tenten's number?" She said trying to sound surprised, though she really wasn't.

"Don't worry Sakura I won't go out with her again. I've got you and that's all I'll need."

"Nice cover up. Now call Tenten and get Naruto a girlfriend." She said as she stormed off into the kitchen. Hinata quickly followed and Gaara showed up shortly after to see if they needed help with anything.

"You can set the table." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura handed him several sets of chopsticks and bowls. After a few minutes she heard Naruto say yes like he was trying keep quiet though. She burst into laughter along with Gaara and Hinata. Naruto stepped into the dining room with them and gave them a questioning look. That time Sasuke laughed. This was the first time since the day he dumped Ino that she heard him laugh. This brought up thoughts of the day she got her ass kicked. She hurried to get the food in bowls. Gaara helped her and Sasuke got a jealous look on his face, then he remembered that he was going to ask Hinata out at dinner. Several minutes of silence passed before someone spoke.

"So Hinata I have a question." Gaara said as he set down his bowl of ramen.

_This is it he's going to ask her out!_ " Will you go out with me?" He said quickly.

"Yeah." Hinata said at the same time Sasuke looked at Sakura and mouthed the words we have to talk. _Why can't my relationships last longer than a day? This one didn't even last a day._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sakura

_Hinata is going out with Gaara and Naruto is going out with Tenten and Sasuke is going to break up with me. _Dinner finished quicker than Sakura had wanted it to. Naruto waited for Sasuke before he left but he went with Sakura to the kitchen. "I don't think we should be together."

"Alright." She said as he walked back out of the kitchen. He and Naruto were first to leave. Sakura didn't mind much that they left. Gaara stayed and helped then clean up then he left. Hinata and Sakura watched a movie before they finally decided that they were tired and needed to go to sleep. Sakura awoke to the sound of clashing and clanging coming from down stairs. She checked to make sure that Hinata was still asleep. She was. So Sakura grabbed the sword from the wall it was hanging on. She walked down one step at a time. More clashing came. She got to the living room and cornered the person in there. She had the sword up to his throat.

"Damn it Sakura you need to make more noise when you do this." Kakashi said as he made her lower the blade. "We have to go. Now! Tsunade is going to stay here. She is going to make sure that Hinata is safe. Get packed. Only pack what is necessary. Don't leave any pictures of your self. We have to leave right away." She dropped the sword and ran up stairs. _I can't believe this is happening again. They always manage to come when ever I get comfortable._ She got the suit case sitting at the top of the closet. She grabbed a piece of paper from the bed side table. She wrote Hinata a quick note. 'Hinata I am so sorry about this. I can't stay any longer. Kakashi and I have left. We won't be back until Tsunade says it is safe to come back. Don't tell anyone. I will call you when I can I will make sure I come back eventually. Good-bye Hinata.'

She shoved some clothes in the bag and rushed back down the stairs. She grabbed the sword from the ground and rushed to the car where Kakashi sat waiting. It was a silent car so they didn't wake anyone up. Tsunade went into the house to stay and make sure that no harm came to Hinata "I am so sorry Hinata." She whispered into the night. She looked at her clock. _Midnight. Why is it always so late when we leave? Oh, well I guess I can't complain just go Kakashi I don't want them to hurt anyone here just make them follow us away from here and we'll lose them out of town. Come on man drive!_ He thoughts screamed at her. She looked at him and he took off speeding down the street to the nearest high way exit. They got on the high way and took off faster then she could ever remember going in her life.

Memories of the night that her parents died flooded through her. _"Sakura when we get to the place we're going you have to run and hide don't come out until you're mother or I come and get you. If we don't come to get you. Run as fast as you can and as far as you can. In every town you get to look for a man named Kakashi and woman named Tsunade. They can help you and they will protect you if we can't. I love you Sakura."_

"_I love you to daddy." _She looked at her dad for the last time in her life. She tried to remember a time where they were all happy. The last time she could remember that was of Christmas the year before she turned nine. The snow was falling out side of the cottage being warmed by the fire. She looked outside and smiled when her mom said her name. _"Sakura. Do you want to open your presents or just look out the window?" _She ran over to her mom and gave her the biggest hug ever. Her mom laughed and handed her the first present.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled and she snapped out of her fantasy and looked at him.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Listen I know that you didn't want this to happen but you can't keep focusing on the past we need you to not remember those incidents because you know that's how they track you is through your thoughts. You were thinking about them coming back and that's why were running now. Don't think about them or anything else about your past and we can get through this." He said while keeping his eyes on the road making sure to avoid all of the other cars on the highway. When there wasn't any other cars around they stopped at the nearest rest stop and traded sides. With in minutes Kakashi was asleep. Every now and then she would check and see if he was still alright. Every time he was alright only he never moved. She thought he wasn't going to wake up for a moment or two because he didn't breathe.

"Look who's finally awake." She said when he snapped his open.

"Ha-ha. Very funny keep your eyes on the road missy."

"Oh, by the way Tsunade called your phone I didn't hear it until it was already a missed call and she hasn't called back since."

"Thank you. I guess." He said and made her pull over so he could drive again.

"Pushy pushy. Alright." she said as she pulled over and then waited for him to get out so she could climb over the center console.

"You couldn't have done that the easy way?" He said as he got in.

"I'm not easy Kakashi you should know this by now." She laughed.

"Look who's the perverted one now."

"Still you Kakashi."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Kakashi

They drove in silence for a while. _I really want to read my book. Don't think about the next chapter, keep your eyes on the road. Don't think about what happens next it will only make you want to read it more. _He sighed a long sigh.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You should drive so I can read my book."

"You and those books. Whats so good about them anyway?" She reached into the glove box and grabbed the book out. She flipped to the page that he was on. She read the whole page and quickly closed the book and tried not to vomit.

"What?"

"That is sooo sick Kakashi!" She yelled.

"You shouldn't have read it then."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have." She closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Grossed out but fine other than that."

"Grow up Sakura."

"NO perv you are the one who need to grow up and stop reading porn."

"Romantic novels." He corrected.

"Readable porn."

"What ever. You just need to get a stronger stomach. I know the perfect way."

"NO I refuse to read that book to you." She said wide eyed as he eyed the glove box.

"Come on." He teased.

"NO YOU SICK BASTARD."

"Fine be that way." He said as he turned back to the road long enough to nearly miss he car in front of them. The other car honked nervously. "I'm a good driver, see."

"Don't ever do that again. Keep your eyes on the road."

"Fine."

"Any lets talk about something it's to quiet since you won't let us listen to music."

"I don't like the music you listen to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"You do so. You never had a problem with it until now."

"That's because I didn't have to listen to 'It wasn't me' a million time in an hour."

"You know that's impossible."

"Smart ass."

"Hey you cussed."

"You cuss all the time."

"Yeah. But that's totally normal. I haven't heard you cuss since that one time Tsunade pissed you off and then beat the holy hell outta you."

"Hey don't tell anyone about that."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Kakashi but I don't dream about you."

"Yes you do."

"NO I don't."

"Sakura I have stayed in the room directly across from yours. I can hear you saying my name in your sleep."

She gasped. "You were listening to me talk in my sleep? Wait I talk in my sleep?"

"Yes. You don't say much but my name."

Her eyes widened then she smacked him. "You're terrible."

"I'm serious."

"No your not. Your such an ass." _Much better. Her mind is totally off the captors. Just keep it up. Kiss her if you have to._

"You'll either get used to it or you'll get over it."

"Yeah I guess but still."

"Still you talk about me in your sleep."

"No I don't!" She yelled.

"Yes, you do." He said all to calm.

"Do I just say your name?"

"Nope."

"What else do I say then?"

"I'm not going to say."

"Tell me damn it!"

"No."

"I can do this all day."

"So can I but you'll get mad eventually and give up. I won't."

"You'll give in."

"I'm not easy Sakura."

"Yes you are Kakashi and every one knows it. If some super hot girl were to come up and kiss you and tell you she wanted to fuck you, you would naturally fuck her. You're easy Kakashi."

"I am not easy."

"Oh, shut up you are to easy."

"I am not!" He yelled.

"Ha! I got you mad. So what would you do if some girl was to come up and say she wanted to fuck you?" _Don't answer that. _She waited for several minutes before she asked again. "So what would you do?"

"I'm not going to answer."

"Because I already know it?"

"Yes, I mean no!"

"You said yes first! Ha I was right. You Kakashi Hatake are easy."

"At least I'm not a slut."

"Like Ino." She said with a laugh. "So have you banged any of the teachers at the school? I know you eye Anko's ass."

"Sakura that is an inappropriate question."

"It's still a question. Remember about a year ago when you said you would answer every question I had? Well that still applies you know. So answer it."

"No."

"No you're not answering or no you have banged any teachers."

"No I'm not answering."

"That means you have."

"How do you suppose that?"

"Because if you said no that you haven't banged any teachers than that would be true but since you said that you're not going to answer that means you have and you just don't want to tell me so."

"I really don't like your logic."

"Oh, but I love it."

"What is the point of all this?"

"No point just curious I guess."

"Oh, well stop being so curious. Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Did you know that satisfaction brought it back. Anyway it's a good thing I'm not a cat huh?"

"So are you going to stop questioning things?"

"Nope. So have you ever thought about sleeping with a student? And not just snoring and actually sleeping. You know what I mean." She said as she waved her hand and made kissy faces. (Teasing kissy faces by the way) _Yes, Sakura I have, you. DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD BAKA!_ He resisted to answer. "You can't hide anything from me Kakashi."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Where is Sakura?" Everyone seemed to ask that following Monday. Gaara came up to her early that morning.

"Well hello beautiful." He whispered in her ear and Naruto gave them a jealous/envious face. He kissed Tenten and they walked away quickly. Gaara made a nervous laugh. Sasuke quickly ran up to them.

"Hinata I need to talk to you, now!" He said as fought to catch his breath.

"Anything you need to say, you can say it with me standing here." Gaara said impatiently.

"Fine, I know where Sakura is."

Hinata's face automatically lifted with happiness and excitement to see her best friend. "WHERE? Why did you wait to tell me until now?"

"Because I just spoke to Tsunade and came straight to you. She is with Kakashi! I don't think she went willingly."

"Wait you're saying Kakashi kidnapped her?" Gaara asked.

"I think."

"No you don't know anything. Kakashi wouldn't take her with out her going willingly. She trust him. They wouldn't just pick up and run away either! You don't know anything about Kakashi and Sakura! None of you do!" Hinata yelled and she bolted to the darkest corner of the school. On her way she passed Naruto and Tenten. She heard them talking.

"I have to go see what she is crying about." Naruto said to Tenten.

"No just leave her be. I'm sure she's fine. Stay here with me." She begged.

"No I have to go and see if she's alright."

"If you walk away after another girl it's over."

"You sound to much like Ino. I'm going to check on her. If it's over because of that then I made the worst mistake of my entire life." Then he ran off after Hinata. He saw her sitting in the fetal position. He crouched down beside her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No! Sakura and Kakashi are both gone and no one knows where they went and everyone thinks Kakashi took her against her will. But I know so much more about them then everyone else does. No one has the right to accuse him of doing that! No one understands! I don't get it Naruto!" She started punching him. She stood up and so did he. He continued to let her hit him. When she finally gave up and broke down crying he embraced her in a long hug. She cried against his chest. "Why would Sakura go and leave me like this Naruto. She was my best friend."

"She's not dead Hinata she'll be back someday. I promise. School gets out in a little over a month. When school is out, if she isn't back, you and I will go and look for her. I promise."

"Really? Do you mean it Naruto? Just me and you?" She asked between sobs.

"Yeah. Just you and I." He said into her hair as he buried his head into her neck.

"Hey, you two it's almost time for class." Gai said as he stumbled across them on his way to fill in for Kakashi.

"Yes Sensei." Naruto said so Hinata didn't have to speak. "Do you feel well enough to go to class or do you need to see Tsunade. I can take you there if you wish."

"No, I'll be alright, I appreciate the offer though."

"No problem lets get to class." They turned around to see Gaara staring at them.

"Oh, hello Gaara." Naruto said plainly, clearly not trying to hide his feelings for Hinata anymore, especially around Gaara.

"Hello, good-bye." He said as he turned around and stormed back to class.

"I think he's pretty mad." Naruto said. (A/N Boring stuff going on at school during lessons. Meanwhile back with Kakashi and Sakura.)

"What are you going on about now?" Kakashi asked into the air because Sakura was listening to music on her iPod. She was mumbling the words to 'Bad Boy'. "Ugh. I swear the music she listens to." He reached his hand over to get her attention, only it happened in the wrong way.

She slapped his hand as hard as she possible could. Her jaw dropped and she gasped before speaking. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing old man?"

"I was trying to get you're attention. For your information, I AM NOT OLD!"

"Jeeze a little sensitive on the age subject. It's okay, but I don't think you're silver hair fools anyone."

"It's natural. And I am not sensitive about my age."

"Sure you're not. And really? Your hair is naturally that color? It didn't come out of a box."

"Nope I haven't met anyone who's hair color came out of a box. Well except maybe you."

"Hell no. My hair is natural also. Pink, pink, pink. That's what my mother said when she saw my hair when I was born. Or so I was told."

"Yeah. Let's find another subject please."

"Is my pinkness bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact yes, it is."

"How rude!"

"Not as rude as you're language. Do you eat with that mouth also?"

"Well yes." She said as she shoved a huge bite of the already half eaten hamburger in her mouth.

"God, pig."

She swallowed almost whole and yelled, "TAKE IT BACK!"

"Oh, so that's what makes you mad."

"YES, NOW TAKE IT BACK."

"I don't think I will."

"NOW!"

"Fine. I take it back."

"Bleck you baka I can't believe you."

"What?"

"You called me a pig!"

"You eat like one."

"I do not eat, act, or look like Ino. So there is no reason to call me a fucking pig!"

"There was no 'fucking' in that sentence where I called you a pig."

"You pervert."

"That wasn't meant to sound wrong. Looks like you're the pervert now."

"No I'm still not as bad as you. Tell me you had to of think that that was wrong."

"I did but I wasn't going to say anything until you caught on."

"Well I caught on fast. Jesus anything I say around you sounds wrong."

"Yes, yes it does." He laughed. The first time she had ever really heard him laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I can't believe you called me a pig." Sakura pouted.

"That was last night!" Kakashi said stubbornly.

"Still."

"Go to sleep."

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Clowns will eat me."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I don't have my elephant pillow. So I can't sleep, or I have nightmare about clowns eating me."

"It's in the trunk I saw you put it there."

"Well pull over so I can get it out."

"Cry about it. I'm not pulling over."

"Are we just going to drive on forever with out settling into a new place or what?"

"No, we're stopping soon, just for a couple days though."

"Did you get word from Tsunade saying we can come back?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Not yet."

"Oh.."

"You liked it there huh?"

"Yes, I liked my friends."

"Even Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Especially them. Oh wait Sasuke how will I go on with out him?" She said dramatically she even added the hand grabbing for her heart and the other one in the air. "We should have taken my car."

"Where did that come from? I thought we were talking about how you couldn't live with out Sasuke?"

"We were. And I cant, see." She stuck her tongue out and flopped to the side. He laughed. "Oops looks like I can." She laughed and smiled at him. "Any way. How is driving over there?"

"Ha-ha. It's actually boring."

"Well it wouldn't be so boring if you would let us listen to music."

"No, for the final time this hour, no!" The watch Sakura was wearing beeped.

"New hour! So can we listen to my music?"

"No!" He yelled. She flinched, then closed her eyes and when she thought it was safe she peeked through her left eye. "Stop asking."

"Fine. I just wont ask." She plugged her iPod into the stereo and turned it up till the speakers thudded with the beat.

"Damn it Sakura."

"What?" She yelled back.

"I'm turning around and we're going back to Tsunade and she can take you where ever it is."

She turned off all the music and sat in silence. "Does this mean I can see everyone one last time?"

"No. We go there and you and Tsunade leave right away."

"Then I don't see the point." She was almost in tears.

"I don't want to travel with you any more." She could think of nothing else to say and sat still for a long while. "I'm not really going to turn around." She still sat in silence. "Say something Sakura."

"Something."

"That is a smart ass remark." She still sat in silence. "Alright talk."

"No."

"Then call Hinata."

"She's in school right now."

_**Back at school...**_

"Well tomorrow we leave if they are not here right after school or before."

"Are we to tell anyone?"

"No. No one." Naruto told Hinata as he packed his bag in the truck of his car. "Can you be packed before school tomorrow and if they aren't here we'll just take off."

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to."

"I know but I want to see Sakura, to know that she's okay. And then maybe we can travel with her and Kakashi where ever their going." She said hopefully.

"That would be fine with me. I guess. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night and be prepared for tomorrow." He said as he gave her a friendly hug knowing that she was still with Gaara. They hadn't spoken much since he had saw them in the hall way and hearing that they were leaving together. He had tried to get her to stop and stay. But she wouldn't stay, he settled for her calling him and texting him.

Naruto dropped Hinata off at her house. She waved bye and ran up to her room, avoiding her mother. She grabbed the black duffel bag stashed in the bottom drawer in her dresser. She put several out fits in there. She wouldn't know where they were headed so she packed warm pants and shorts and sweaters, tank tops and t-shirts. She didn't care where she was going she just cared about having her best friend and her Sensei back. Dinner that night was finished early. She sped through out the house looking for anything that she might need.

"Where are you going?" Neji came in and asked.

"What? No where!" She said as she stuffed the bag under her bed.

"Don't lie to me Hinata." He said as he sat on her bed.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my little sister and I care about you. If you just up and ran away mom would be devastated."

"I'm not running away. It's summer vacation tomorrow I'm leaving with a friend and we are going to go travel. Mom doesn't need to know until tomorrow. I'll leave a note before going to school."

"You can't leave me alone in this place. Especially with a heart broken mom."

"Well if you're suggesting that you want to go I would have to ask the person I'm going with."

"You would do that just for me?" He said sarcastically.

"Well do you want to go our not?" She rushed the answer.

"Fine."

"Don't sound so excited about it." She got out her phone and text Naruto and asked him if it was alright if Neji tagged along. She got a quick reply of yes that's fine as long as he knows what he's getting into. "Pack your bag we leave tomorrow after school. Right after school I'll explain into further detail tomorrow morning after mom leaves."

"You make it sound like a secret spy mission." He joked and left to his room across the hall and packed his duffel bag also.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kakashi and Sakura stopped at a little town for the next three nights. They walked into the hotel. "Do you have an open room?" Kakashi asked smoothly.

"Well yes, we do, just one though."

"How many beds?" Sakura pipped up before Kakashi could open him mouth to speak.

"It has one. Will that be alright?"

"That is-" she was cut off by Kakashi "Just fine."

Her jaw fell open. His hand reached up and closed it "Keep that open and you'll catch flies." He laughed. She scowled at him and he retrieved the key and walked to the room. He opened the door and burst out in laughter. Sakura stepped through the door and gasped. "The honeymoon suite." He managed to say with out laughing but burst into laughing tears.

"You have to get another room now! Do you hear me? Now!"

"Did you hear that nice lady at the desk they have no more open rooms." He coughed out.

"Ugh. You're sleeping on the floor."

"That bed is plenty big enough."

"It is not. Its in the shape of a heart and I'm a bed hog. You won't fit anywhere one there."

"Watch me." He said as laid on the bed.

"Ewe. You need to shower before you sleep on that bed." He smiled.

"Fine. Care to join?"

"Gross go take a shower. And don't come out until you smell like roses."

"I already smell like roses."

"Dead roses. Now go take a shower."

"Fine." He laughed and went to the bathroom. "One problem. There is no shower. Only a jacuzzi tub."

"How is that a problem?"

"I will drown if I'm in there alone."

"Then die."

"That's harsh."

"You're perverted old man."

"I thought we decided that I'm not old and you're the perverted one."

"You're not even going to try and keep your precious title?"

"No but I think I'm going to lay right her and read my book."

"Okay. You do that. I'm going to go take a nice warm bubble bath."

"Go for it."

"I'm locking the door."

"Don't trust me?"

"Not when it comes to you walking in on me taking a bath. Hell no."

"Okay." He opened his book and sat down on the bed. Sakura walked into the bathroom and saw the huge tub and yelped with joy. She grabbed the bottle of liquid bubbles and poured them all over the tub and then added bath salts and turned the water as hot as she could handle. She took off her clothes and sunk to her nose in bubble filled water. She reached up and turned off the water. _So relaxing._ She thought to her self. "Sakura are you alright in there?"

"Yes why?"

"Well it's been almost three hours."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, your bubbles haven't gone away yet?"

"Nope. Must be really good bubbles." She got out and grabbed the towel that said her on it. She smelled of strawberries and she loved it.

"Are you done yet?"

"Why do you have to pee or something?"

"As a matter of fact yes, now hurry up and get out of there before I come in there."

"Fine." She grabbed her clothes and made sure the towel was wrapped tight around her. He was about to knock again when she opened the door. "Go then." She said as she stepped out of the way. "Stay in there until I'm dressed."

"Hurry then 'cause I'm not like you and don't like to spend hours in the bath room."

She quickly got dressed. "Are you done yet?" She asked Kakashi.

"Yes are you?"

"Yes."

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji set off to find Sakura and Kakashi right after the bell rang. They all got in Naruto's car. "So are we really going on a rescue mission or were you just messing with me?"

"We are really going to look for Sakura and Kakashi. I explained all of this, this morning if you didn't want to go you shouldn't have come."

"Well."

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes, lets get going then."

"Alright." They sped off in the direction Sakura had told Hinata what hotel they were at and in what town.

Naruto turned up his music and sped on. The police were no where in sight so he didn't worry about getting a ticket. The car hit 100 and Neji and Hinata both looked at Naruto with wide-fearful eyes. "Should you slow down?"

"No I can get there by Monday morning if I continue to go this fast and that include stopping for gas."

"You really thought this through didn't you?" Neji asked.

"Well we have to find Sakura before she and Kakashi leave that hotel."

"Sakura said she is going to talk him into letting them stay an extra night." Hinata said trying to get him to slow down still.

"Perfect." Naruto said and sped on to 150. His car was built for speed like this.

"Kakashi you are the most perverted old man I know."

"I'm not old!"

"Okay. I won't push your buttons anymore."

"I take full admission to being perverted."

"Kakashi I really didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"Well, you still said it."

"You thought it wrong."

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki I was wondering if a silver haired man and a pink haired girl have checked in here?"

"Yes, they have. That is the weirdest couple I have ever seen."

"Can you please tell me what room they are in? We're friends of theirs."

"Yes, it's room 432 on the fourth floor."

"Thank you." When they got out of hearing range of the woman Naruto asked, "Did she say couple? Tell me she didn't say couple!"

"She did." Hinata responded.

They knocked on the room they were told and heard Sakura laugh then say, "Hold on!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I am so sorry about the chapter issue. It's fixed now! Enjoy! :D**

Sakura walked over to the door, Naruto was pounding on the door again telling her to let them in. She opened it and her cheeks were beat red. There was a smile that looked like it would be permanently plastered to her face. Hinata's face lit up and she ran up to Sakura and gave her a warming friendly hug. "I am so glad you're okay. Don't ever scare me like that again! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were leaving! God damn it Sakura you scared the hell out of me!" She screamed. Naruto interrupted and gave Sakura a long hug. Neji just waved to her.

"N-Naruto. N-N-Naruto! NARUTO LET GO OF ME!" He automatically let go of her and took a few steps backward as Kakashi took a few steps forward.

"So the lady at the front desk said that you two were a couple? TELL ME IT"S NOT TRUE DAMN IT!"

"It's not true damn it." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Your such a smart ass." Naruto glared at her and Hinata gave her another hug.

"I don't know what I would do with out my best friend. Or if my best friend was dating our Sensei." Hinata whispered in her ear.

"I don't know either. Good thing you came. I was about to go crazy." They laughed together and then they quickly separated when everyone started to give them funny looks. The expression on Naruto's face made Hinata laugh even more. That made Sakura laugh which made Neji laugh which made Kakashi laugh. Everyone was laughing except Naruto.

"What is so funny?" He yelled and the expression on his face made Hinata laugh even harder which made everyone laugh even more. By the time everyone stopped laughing Sakura and Hinata were on the ground holding their sides with a smile plastered to their faces. Neji was holding on the the wall trying to stand up and Kakashi was sprawled across the bed. Naruto still stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded.

"So how long are you guys traveling with us?"

"Until you come back."

"You realize that, that may never happen right?"

"Yes. I told Neji that we might not come back and he didn't want to deal with my mom crying about her run away daughter. So now my poor mom is suffering in the house crying her eyes out, blaming her self. Wondering why her daughter and son ran away. I wanted to spare her as much as possible. So all I wrote was, Mom, I'm sorry. We'll be back as soon as possible if we even come back. I love you and dad. Best of life, love and everything else, Hinata... Word for word what I wrote on the note."

"Your poor mom." Kakashi said. "You two shouldn't have come. You shouldn't have either Naruto."

"You guys should have just stayed there then we wouldn't be in this mess. Do you know that Sasuke is making everyone think that you kidnapped Sakura? No you don't!" Naruto blurted out. "Plus I couldn't stand seeing Hinata crying any longer."

"I see." Kakashi said while standing up again.

"Yeah." Neji butted in.

"So here you all are." Kakashi said plainly.

"Here we all are." Naruto said.

"I'm glad they're here!" Sakura said as she sat up and leaned against the bed.

"So wait. I have a question."

"Okay?"

"Why do you have a heart shaped bed and candles all over the place and rose petals on the floor?"

"Oh, it was the only room they had open. That's probably why they thought we were a couple because Kakashi didn't say no thanks we'll find another hotel. Instead, he said that will be terrific!"

"Oh, wow. Um, I don't know what to say to that I guess."

"Well it's not like I was going to do anything she's underage for Christ's sake!"

"So if she wasn't underage you would have?"

"No!"

"Oh, okay."

"God damn."

"Jeeze calm down Sensei. Everyone just take a seat and a breather." Sakura said.

"Well where do you expect us to sit? On the floor?"

"Duh." She said as Hinata sat in an upright position. "I can't believe you just asked where you're supposed to sit. You know if there are no chairs in the room and the bed is covered by Kakashi you would think that it would just be you know a matter of common sense."

"Well common sense isn't very common, Naruto seems to be lacking it."

"That was rude Kakashi."

"Yeah, Mr. Hatake. What did Naruto ever do to you?"

"Nothing..." He waited for a subject change but everyone just silenced instead. "All of you guys just blabber on and on in class but when we're in a hotel room you guys can't even say a single word." Neji's eyes widened. "That didn't come out right."

"No, no it didn't." Neji said. They all laughed, even Naruto.

"Wait, I don't get it."

"Naruto your seventeen and you still don't get any dirty joke? Your so slow."

"I am not slow!"

"No comment."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well if you weren't slow you would have gotten it by now." Sakura said as plain as Kakashi normally says things.

"What ever. I am done arguing about this... Lets talk about something else please."

"Like?"

"Well. You know Sakura, everyone back in town misses you. Even poor Ino."

"Ha!"

"What? You know she's not that bad when you get to know her."

"Well considering the first day I was there she picked a fight with me because I was had to do the English project with Sasuke."

"Oh, well yeah, but that's only because you got to talk to Sasuke and she didn't."

"Well that's not my fault it was Kakashi's." They all looked at Kakashi. "Did you want to get me killed on the first day of school?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He thought about the question she had asked all night. It was a simple answer and it was also the reason of why they were on this road trip in the first place. He didn't want her to die but he really didn't have a choice in this, it was to protect her. Now that Naruto had gotten Hinata and Neji into this then he didn't have much of an option but to protect them also. He was regretting running away from the problem more and more with every dragging second that passed. He wasn't one to run away from a fight.

But if it meant prctecting her then he would to any lengths. He wished that they would have stayed and fought the people trying to kill her. _Who would try and kill her? What could she have possibly done wrong? No one should try and kill her to inherit her money. Every single penney her parents earned that wasn't spent on her was saved for her. There was a lot of money saved up for her. She inherited close to a million dollars. Wow that puts a whole new meaning to, having a girl worth a million bucks. Not that I would ever think of doing anything like that, but still, it's a thought. A very bad thought and it needs to leave my head now._ He looked around the room at the sleeping teenagers on the floor and the one in the bed next to him.

She was curled up in a little ball at the far edge, as far away from him as she could possibly get with out falling off the bed. Her pink short, fluff of hair shook when ever she moved the slightest bit. Hinata sprang up dripping in sweat, her breathing was uneven. She relaxed when she began to realize where she was. "Hinata, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Sensei." She laid back down and closed her eyes. She tried to go back to sleep but nothing worked. He didn't ask any more questions, Sakura would probably find out whats wrong. He wouldn't ask her either but as long as someone knew what she felt so guilty about then he was fine. He figured that it was probably something to do with leaving her mom behind in the dust. _So now Hinata has a secret. Well at least Sakura and I aren't the only one. Sakura is an heiress, I'm in love with a teenager and I guess we'll find out Hinata's secret eventually. I don't really need to knwo what her secret is but I think it would be nice to know what it is. _Thinking about the secrets his students had made him feel like a stalker. _It's not like I want to know everything about her or any of my students for that matter._ "Kakashi Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still awake?"

"Well I'm not still up. I'm awake again."

"Oh, do you feel guilty about something? Like sleeping in the same bed as a student?"

"Do you want to trade me spots? Is that what you're getting at?"

"Kinda. But why are you awake again."

"I guess I do feel bad about something. Why are you up agian?"

"Guilty conscience."

"What's bothering you? It has nothing to do with you leaving your mom does it?"

"No. It's just I feel guilty about kissing Naruto when I'm dating Gaara."_ Well that's not much of a secret. We all knew that they like each other. Well more then like._

"Nothing can be done to change that."

"I know and I feel terrible about it. I just, I can't tell Gaara. If I do then who knows what will happen."

"No one knows what will happen."

"Well. I wish I did know what would happen."

"There is only one way to find out."

"I'm not going to tell him yet."

"The longer you wait. The worse you'll feel."

"I know. But I'm scared."

"Why, there isn't anything that he would do to harm you. Naruto wouldn't let him."

"I know. It's just."

"It's just what?"

"It's just I don't want Gaara to get mad and go on a rampage after Naruto."

"He won't. If you tell him it's over he'll understand. If you tell him you kissed Naruto and didn't feel anything then he'll forgive you. If you need time to think they'll both give you space. If you choose Gaara over Naruto he'll eventually give up."

"Are you sure all of that will happen?"

"First off. Did you feel anything when you kissed him?"

"Well yes and no."

"What exactly?"

"Well I got butterflies and then again I felt guilty."

"You will feel guilty until your not with Gaara anymore or until you give up kissing Naruto."

"I don't know if I can stop kissing Naruto."

"Well then I guess, your choice is made."

"I guess that just means I have to talk to Gaara tomorrow."

"Alright."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hinata, Naruto, and Neji decided that they wanted to ride with Sakura and Kakashi. They took Naruto's car, it got more gas mileage and went three times as fast. Kakashi sold his car in no time. Got plenty of money for it to. They didn't have to even come close to tap into Sakura's money for month's. _Having Sakura's parents put her money in a bank, which they did, they have interest. Which also means she has over a million dollars now._ Hinata broke up with Gaara to find out that Naruto had still been dating Tenten. She was heart broken. She ignored him for a couple of days. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, he asked and asked, but each time she kept saying leave me alone.

Kakashi got sick of hearing them bicker so he checked into another hotel. "Wait why did we stop?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"So I could have a warm bed to stay in." He responded.

"Oh, Okay. Um how many rooms are you getting?"

"One again. But this time I'm getting two beds. If possible."

"Okay. So what means, you, Naruto and Neji have to share a bed. While me and Hinata get a bed right?"

"No, you, Hinata, and I are going to share a bed." Naruto said.

"If Sakura and I have to share a bed, then we're sharing with Neji."

"Works for me." Neji said as he smiled and winked to Sakura. Sakura shuddered.

"I'm not sleeping in a bed with Naruto or Neji."

"I don't want to share a bed with you." Hinata said.

"But you would share a bed with your brother?"

"Well I have before, when we had a two bedroom apartment."

"It's not that weird." Sakura and Neji said at the same time.

"Fine so we have the sleeping arrangements. We just need a hotel room with two beds." They arrived at the hotel sooner then anyone expected. (Apparently Kakashi had been really tired, or maybe he just really wanted to read his porn. My bad Romantic Novels.) "We need a room with two bed if you got one."

"Your in luck we have one left." The guy at the front desk handed the keys to Kakashi and winked at Hinata and Sakura as they walked past. They blushed and giggled.

"Watch it buddy!" Naruto and Neji said together as they past him. Kakashi unlocked the door and quickly claimed the bed next to the door. Sakura claimed the spot on the other bed next the air conditioner. Sakura finally got to sleep a little after midnight. She snuggled into Neji unconsciously. Naruto got jealous. "Neji, trade me spots!" He tried to keep quiet.

"No!" Neji said as he tried not to wake up Sakura.

"Why?"

"So I don't wake up Sakura!"

"Tomorrow night I'm going to sleep there."

"No you're not. That's my sister."

"Get over it. It's not like I'm going to do anything with her."

"Damn right. And I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as Kakashi." He said as he snuggled back into the bed. Sakura rolled over and reached her hand over flicked on the air conditioner. She squirmed out of the blanket and sprawled across the bed. "Sakura are you awake?"

"No," She said and closed her eyes again.

"Yes you are, I just saw you turn on the air cooler."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't doin it in your sleep."

"That's pretty stupid."

"I know."

"Oh, and if you trade spots with Naruto tomorrow night. I'm sleeping on the floor." She said and turned over again and snuggled into him again. He didn't care about it, she didn't seem to care about it either. She probably didn't even notice anyway. Her eyes were closed lightly and her mouth was slightly oped and she snored quietly. He laughed a little at her snoring. He never knew she snored but he thought it was cute. Her pink hair shook when she moved again. She twitched her nose and lips. Naruto glared at him, but he wasn't paying attention.

Neji continued to stare at the sleeping Sakura. He smiled at the sight. (Seems everyone is into her. Why? Why? WHY? Dramatic scene: Puts back of hand on forehead and passes out. Wakes up and realizes that she was still writing a story.) Sakura twitched even more in her sleep. It was like she was having a bad dream with how much she was moving. Neji later fell asleep when he got accustomed to the movement. Neji was the only one who woke up to sound of Sakura's phone going off. He looked at the the phone. Sasori was texting her.

_Why is he texting her? I thought he had a girlfriend, some to think of it he never mentioned his girlfriend's name. Sakura never mentioned her boyfriends name either. Is that why she keeps turning Sasuke and me down? Or is she dating Deidara? _He thought about it for a little while longer then let the though pass. _I'll ask her tomorrow_. He was out for the night in minutes after that. He woke up to Sakura sitting at the foot of the bed texting like a mad woman. _Now's the time to ask. She always had it out for the bad boy type. That's probably why she and Naruto didn't work out well._ "Hey Sakura?"

"What?"

"Are you dating Sasori?"

"Nope?"

"Deidara."

"Bingo."

"Oh,"

"What made you ask?"

"You phone went off and it was Sasori texting you so I thought I would ask."

"Did you read it?"

"No. It just said New text message from Sasori. View now or view later."

"Oh."

"Yup. Well I'm going to take a shower." He said and headed off to the bathroom with his duffel bag. _I wish she didn't date that artsy looser. She needs someone better like me._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Kakashi & Sakura

_Not again, this really can't be happening again. I can't breathe, I can't see. I can only hear the ringing of my ears with the thud of my heart pounding in my chest. _Sakura thought to her self as she ran through the forest.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! Please wake up! Come on! Wake up!" Kakashi was yelling in her ear. She shot up, her head hitting Kakashi's nose. The mask he wore began to get soaked with blood.

"Oh, my god Kakashi! I'm so sorry! I am so very very very sorry!" She said while rubbing her forehead, and walking over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, so just go get in the car. Everyone else is waiting. Actually wait a second, I have to talk to you about that dream you were having. It sounded bad."

"Oh um, it was nothing. I don't really have anything to say about it."

"Sakura you can't keep stuff like this inside for ever." He said as turned away from her and took off his mask and replaced it with a clothe that would have to substitute for a little while. "Now my mask needs washed."

"I really do apologize Kakashi. I didn't mean to head butt you and break your nose. Really it was an accident."

"I know, I was just saying that my mask now needed to be washed."

"I'll wash it." She said as she walked over to him and took the mask out of his hands and headed to the sink in the bathroom. Her steps were quiet and light. He observed her from the distance in which he stood. She turned the water to the normal temperature a washing machine would be at. She grabbed the soap from the side of the bath tub and began to scrub the mask until the red was fading into a dark blue, almost black color. She put a little more force into the cleaning and the blood came out, only slower then Sakura wanted. "Here your mask is now blood free."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Let's get going."

"I want to drive today!" She said when she got to the car. Hinata got out of the passengers seat and let Kakashi climb behind them. Naruto hesitantly handed over the keys. "So um, question. How far are we going today?"

"As far as we can in the direction we came." Kakashi said.

"We're going back?" Sakura nearly exploded with the question.

"Yes, Tsunade said that it was safe to come home."

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed and turned the key over as the car's engine started quickly. "Naruto I love your car."

"Haha thanks?" He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't do that it make you seem like you're trying to be Kakashi."

"Maybe I am."

"That's a little creepy Naruto." Kakashi said as he sunk low into the side seat of the car.

"I didn't mean it I was just messing around."

"Sure you were."

"Listen as soon as we get back I'm going to sleep in my nice, warm comfortable bed. So I won't be bugged tomorrow." They drove into town to see a bloody massacre had accord. Sakura began to get irritated. "What happened Tsunade-sama?" She yelled as she ran into the woman's arms.

"Sakura it's nothing for you to worry about." She stroked the pink-headed girl's hair.

"It's because of me isn't it?"

"I said it's nothing young lady."

"Tsunade the streets aren't streets anymore their pools of blood and bodies. I need to know what happened. I need to stop this. It's happened since the beginning. I'm not a piece to a puzzle any more. And I want it to stop. So help me and let me know what happened."

"Fine sit down Sakura. The rest of you can either leave or pay very close attention." They all sat down immediately. "Okay, Sakura, you were the chosen princess but after you were born the people you knew as your parents were your kidnappers. They aren't your actual parents. The people who have been following you around destroying the places you've been looking for you are in fact your birth parents. This necklace you wear constantly is the last thing your parents gave you. It is the last key to the castle. Well it's the piece everyone has been looking for also. So Kakashi and I made a pact with your birth parents that if we found you then we were supposed to keep you from everyone."

"Including them." Kakashi butted in.

"Shut up I was getting there." Tsunade said as she smacked him. "Well we weren't allowed to tell them where you were and when they came here to check if you had been here, and realized that Kakashi had left. They had gotten irritated and destroyed the town. Your birth parents hadn't been able to leave. They are standing behind you."

"Hello Sakura." A strong voice said behind her, her skin crawled.

"Sakura there you are! Thank god we've been looking for you all over and now we've finally found you!" A more femine voice said.

"So my entire life has been a lie. Everything about me has been a lie. All that I know has been a lie. You didn't tell me!" She got up yelled in Kakashi's face. She doubled up her fists and started hitting him in chest. Tears streaming down her cheek. "I can't believe you would keep a secret of my life from me. It's my life and you didn't tell me about it! How could you?" She hit his body harder. He didn't even seem to mind. She punched him harder. He finally grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"Sakura calm down. We really need to talk." He said, he bent down close to her ear. "Sakura I can't let you go with them."


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi & Sakura

Kakashi stood with Sakura alone in the only ally not covered in blood. "I promised to protect you didn't I?" He asked as he grabbed the girls arms and held her up to the wall. "I told you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you right? I said that I wouldn't make you keep running correct?" Sakura nodded, for that was all she could do. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak. Tears made her eyes red and her face blotchy. "Well this is me keeping that promise. You can't go with them." Her eyes went wide at his statement. She didn't understand why she couldn't go with her own parents, to where she belonged.

"Why?" she had managed to croak out before the sobs caught in her throat again.

"Because, I knew your parents, your father was one of my friends. I have a picture of him, and your mother. Those two aren't them. I know you're mentally freaking out, your facial expressions show it very clearly. Ok, yes I know they say their your parents, Tsunade says so to. But she didn't know your mother and father like I did." He sighed, and she tried to squirm out of his grip.

Talking another deep breath he continued his explanation. "You got your pink hair form your mother, does that woman out there look like she had pink hair? Or was her hair pitch black? Your father had blonde hair. That man out there had red hair. Sakura your green eyes came from your dad. Your pink blush, came from your mom. Your small button nose also came from your mother. You look so much like you mother, yet you look nothing like that woman out there."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as well as her sobs, she began to cough and Kakashi let go of her arms. "Are you alright Sakura?" She held back her hair and her stomach drained of all contents that were in there. Kakashi helped, and held her hair as she doubled over. He rubbed her back as she did so. The sound of the convulsions of her stomach made him cringe. Luckily Kakashi had a strong stomach, because if he didn't they both would be throwing up. Sakura finally had stopped throwing up. She went to the other side of the ally and crouched down.

Kakashi sat down next to her. "Are you alright now?" she looked up at Kakashi. Tears were in her eyes, and her cheeks were still blotchy. Her eyes were swollen and she couldn't do anything but shake her head. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pet her head awkwardly because he had no idea what else he could do.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" both Sakura and Kakashi snapped their heads up, Naruto, Hinata and Neji were standing there in the ally way looking at Sakura. It was Naruto who walked forward. He sat down next to them as well. Neji was next and then Hinata. "You know it really stinks here and the people out there are getting impatient."

Sakura shrugged Kakashi off of her. She stood up and took a deep breath. Wiping her face of tears she straightened up, another deep breath was taken. Naruto looked genuinely confused. "Are you going to go with them?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't plan on it. But someone has to tell them right?" Sakura's voice didn't sound to confident. Naruto stood up and walked over to her side.

"You know, for the first time, I think I feel scared. I'm scared for your life and I'm scared for mine and well I'm just scared Sakura." he admitted. Slowly everyone else started standing up. They all gathered around Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi was the last to join them.

"Well, we better go break the news to them." Kakashi said. They stepped out of the ally and there sat Tsunade, and the man and woman. The click of Tsunade's heals was very loud in the silence of the streets as she walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura, have you made up your mind?" Tsunade asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have."

"Well what have you chosen?" Everyone stared intently at her. She glanced from person to person. Finally ending her gaze, locking eyes with Kakashi. He nodded slowly.

"I wish to stay in Konoha." The man looked understanding, but the woman, looked as if she was about to kill, again.

"Stay? How could you want to stay? There is nothing for you here! No one wants you here! Even Tsunade doesn't want you here! She only was taking care of you because she felt sorry because your parents left you alone! They went and killed them selves because they didn't want you! You little brat! We are the only ones who do want you! And yet you continue to push us away! How could you do this to us? After all we have done for you!" Tsunade's eyes went wide. "Oh don't act as if you don't know! You were told of our arrival for weeks now! Yet you still let her leave with this fool!"

Kakashi rolled is eyes, apparently it wasn't the first time he was called a fool. Sakura was now officially confused. "You're not my parents."

"Oh? And how do you know that? Huh? You never even met your parents."

"I did to. I knew my parents. My memory of them is just scattered. I knew my parents. My mother was an amazing teacher. And my father was a magnificent doctor. I remember walking to see my mother after school let out in grade school. She was brilliant, beautiful, and all together wonderful. My father was smart, handsome, and not you! I don't know who you are! I don't know what you want! But I don't care! I like it here and I'm not leaving and you can't make me!"

Finally the man spoke up. "I beg to differ."


End file.
